


Safety Measures Outtake: On the Beach

by pipisafoat



Series: Harry Granger [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: The Malfoys receive a message from their son on September 2.





	Safety Measures Outtake: On the Beach

Narcissa Black Malfoy carefully breaks the wax seal on the letter and unfolds the high quality parchment, smiling to see her son’s handwriting. They’d put him on the train the day before and apparated straight to their island getaway, looking to enjoy some quality time as a couple before Lucius’s first Board of Governors meeting.

_My Dearest Mother,_

_Greetings from Slytherin House! As countless generations of Malfoys and Black before me, I have been Sorted into the House of Snakes. I hope this news finds you and Father well and pleased with your successes as parents._

_On the Hogwarts Express yesterday, I met Harry Potter-Burke-Granger and his sister, Hermione Burke-Granger. They both choose to be called only Granger, but I believe that is for the shared closeness and family feel of the name to them rather than because of any disdain for the wizarding world and our traditions. I intend to pursue a friendship with the male Granger, Mother. I would appreciate any help you could give me in managing this news with Father._

_I hope you are enjoying the island and look forward to hearing from you._

_Your Son and Heir,_

_Draco Malfoy_

She shifts in her beach lounger and looks out into the ocean at her husband. His dislike for muggles doesn’t stop him from using their style of swimwear or anything else he deems good enough. Perhaps the famous and powerful Granger children will be good enough for him as well, but she’s a good mother. She’ll make sure Lucius is okay with the friendship before they leave their tropical island getaway.

“Lucius!”

He looks toward her, and she waves an arm at him. He waves back, ducks under the waves, and surfaces a minute later close enough to shore that he can stand and walk in the rest of the way. Narcissa watches shamelessly as her husband gathers his long blond hair in his hands to wring the water out of it.

“What’s that?” he asks. Narcissa casts a quick impervious charm on the letter to protect it from his dripping body.

“Letter from Draco,” she answers. “He’s in Slytherin, of course, and making new friends already.”

Lucius looks smug at the news. “Of course he is. He’s a Malfoy, isn’t he?”

“Nobody can deny that.” She smirks at the opening she didn’t know she was waiting for. “So much a Malfoy that his first new friend is politically connected and magically powerful.”

The man manages to look even more smug. He draws his wand from the carefully-charmed pocket on his swim shorts and conjures a beach lounger similar to Narcissa’s in style but larger and a deep green. He frowns briefly before levitating the lounger a foot farther from hers, out of the shade of the palm tree she’s enjoying. The way he drops onto it is a study in constructed carelessness, and she can’t stop the smile on her lips any more than she can stop her eyes from roving over his toned, tanned, and wet form. “Zabini?” he asks with a smirk, eyeing her body in the burgundy bikini in the same voyeuristic manner.

“No, although I would be surprised if the boy weren’t in his dorm.”

“Hmm. It can’t be Bones; he has better taste than likely Hufflepuffs, not to mention old Amelia would never allow it. Smith?”

Narcissa chokes back a laugh. “Also likely to be a Hufflepuff. Think bigger, dearest.”

“Who are the other Slytherins in his year?” Lucius asks, looking thoughtful. “No, the letter looks too short to have listed them all.”

“He didn’t actually mention a House, but I doubt the child in question is a Slytherin.”

Lucius frowns and turns onto his side, facing her and propping up on one elbow. “Ravenclaw, then. Tell me it’s a Ravenclaw.”

“I just told you he didn’t mention a House, love,” Narcissa reminds her husband with a laugh. She’s helping her son, but she’s also having fun. “Who are the most influential students coming into this year at Hogwarts?”

“The Burke kids,” Lucius replies promptly, then gapes at her. “No.”

“Yes, dear. Harry Potter-Burke-Granger, and by extension his sister Hermione Burke-Granger.”

“There is no way.”

His tone sounds more disbelieving than disgusted, so Narcissa lets it go. “He writes that he met them both and intends to become friends with at least Potter.” She’ll tackle the Grangers’ naming preferences later, after Lucius has had some time to adjust to the friendship.

“The Boy-Who-Lived. Son of two dead war heroes. Symbol of the Light.” Lucius stares unblinkingly at her.

“Is there another Harry Potter somewhere?” she asks lightly.

Lucius shrugs and rolls to his back. “Perhaps,” he answers as he throws an arm over his eyes. “You’re sure that’s the name Draco wrote?”

“Yes.”

“Completely sure?”

Narcissa doesn’t bother to hide the snort that escapes her. “Yes, Lucius, I am absolutely sure our son is becoming friends with Harry Potter-Burke-Granger. I read the letter twice and - oh, look, I just checked again, and it hasn’t changed.”

The man moves his arm from over his eyes just long enough to glare half-heartedly at his wife. “Thank you,” he tells her with so much sarcasm she wonders if he’ll be able to be sarcastic ever again or if he’s used up his lifetime quota. “Merlin. What is he thinking?”

“I’d say the Malfoy side of him is thinking that the friendship is a major political move, not to mention opening up social circles we would never be a part of otherwise. He’s still just a boy, too, so he’s probably also thinking about Quidditch and Exploding Snap and eating too much candy with someone he hasn’t known since he was in nappies.”

Lucius hums and then lapses into silence. Narcissa debates further conversation but decides to abandon her lounger to swim while her husband thinks on the matter. She’s not wasting her time at the beach no matter who her son befriends.


End file.
